


Сложности в общении с телепатами

by Schuu



Series: Куроцукитен [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Юмор, групповой секс, драма, мистика, псионические способности, суперспособности, телепатия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Цукишима знает о существовании людей с псионическими способностями, потому что живет с одним из них. Но все становится сложнее, когда в его голове поселяется назойливый телепат.





	Сложности в общении с телепатами

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам Белого Креста

«Да иди ты».

«А знаешь-знаешь, что потом было? Она схватила сигнальную шашку и бежала со скоростью Усейна Болта через джунгли на десятисантиметровых шпильках! Почему Усейна Болта? А как еще удирают от ти-рекса? Ты когда-нибудь пробовал бегать на шпильках? Уверен, что нет. А я пробовал. Просто из любопытства».

Цукишима на секунду представляет Тендо в обуви на тонкой шпильке и сразу жалеет ― теперь этот образ будет его преследовать. В голове раздается хохот Тендо.

«Не совсем так, но если захочешь, я пришлю фото».

Цукишима не хочет, но все равно получает фотографию на телефон. И тут же блокирует входящий номер. Гребаные телепаты. Гребаные шпильки и гребаный Тендо.

«Я мог скинуть изображение тебе прямо в голову, но слышал, люди жалуются на передачу информации таких объемов».

Он знает, Тендо лукавит. Мысленная передача изображений доставляет столько же дискомфорта, сколько обычная болтовня, и Цукишима нервно трет виски и ищет в рюкзаке что-нибудь от головной боли. Он не может дождаться, когда лекция по истории искусств закончится, чтобы убраться из университета подальше, где голос Тендо будет звучать не так громко. Если вообще не заглохнет.

― Эй, ты как? ― интересуется Куроо, вылавливая Цукишиму на перерыве.

― А как себя должен чувствовать человек, который полтора часа слушал пересказ старых и новых фильмов «Юрского Периода»? ― огрызается Цукишима, и ему почти не стыдно за свой тон.

Куроо обнимает его за плечи одной рукой.

― Придурочный телепат. Он в курсе, что ты их смотрел?

«Передай Куроо, что я его тоже люблю», ― Тендо слышит все.

«Пошел нахер», ― Цукишима в очередной раз твердит заклинание без особой надежды на успех.

― В курсе, ― мрачно говорит Цукишима, ― иначе, думаешь, он бы мне их рассказывал?

Куроо кривится, он выглядит недовольным и решительным.

― У тебя что дальше? Практический семинар?

Цукишима кивает без всякого энтузиазма.

― Забей, я забираю тебя отсюда сейчас же.

«Эй, так нечестно, Кей, скажи своему парню, что прогуливать нехорошо».

Но Цукишима ничего не говорит. Он позволяет Куроо увести себя подальше от университета. 

Подальше от Тендо.

***

Цукишима точно знает, как выглядит Тендо Сатори. Они пару раз пересекались в столовой и в коридорах. Тендо всегда загадочно улыбается, носит разноцветные штаны, гиковские майки и красные кеды под цвет волос. Цукишима в курсе его расписания, любимых фильмов и музыки, потому что Тендо то и дело транслирует все прямо ему в голову. Говнюк учится на фотографа, и, сложно отрицать, но он хорош в своем деле.

О том, что Тендо телепат, знает только он с Куроо. С тех пор, как Тендо решает поселиться у Цукишимы в мыслях, проходит два месяца, а от Куроо очень сложно скрывать смены своего настроения.

Плюсы в том, что у тебя в голове живет телепат, все же есть. Например, Цукишима учится выполнять два дела одновременно: слушать (игнорировать) назойливую болтовню и концентрироваться на своих занятиях. Сложнее привыкнуть посещать туалет или принимать душ вслепую, а еще терпеть советы и комментарии по поводу собственного гардероба, внешности и вкусов.

«Классно, что ты веган, я вот тоже».

«Я не веган».

«Вегетарианец, извини-извини, не хотел тебя обидеть».

Цукишима заглушает Тендо музыкой и в свободное от учебы и дел время почти не снимает наушники.

«Что тебе от меня нужно?»

«Ты мне понравился, Кей».

«Тогда зачем ты меня достаешь?» 

«Потому что ты даже не хочешь попробовать со мной встретиться».

Цукишима раздраженно думает, что не настолько мазохист, чтобы встречаться со своим мучителем. Тендо затихает, и больше в тот вечер его не слышно.

***

― Он здесь? ― шепчет Куроо, лежа рядом на животе, пока Цукишима безразлично смотрит в потолок.

― Кажется, нет.

― Хорошо.

Куроо приподнимается на локтях и нежно целует Цукишиму в висок. Головная боль утихает, как если бы ее забирали губами. Как если бы кот лег в изголовье и мурлыканьем отвлекал от всего на свете.

Цукишима закрывает глаза и подставляется под ласки. Куроо убирает в сторону его очки, покрывает лицо и шею поцелуями, рукой скользит под резинку домашних штанов, гладит медленно встающий член. Изо рта вырывается стон, когда на головке чувствуются нежные прикосновения и поглаживания. Куроо всегда деликатный, всегда ласковый, приятный и теплый. Цукишима кончает ему в руку спустя пару минут, Куроо трется о его бедра своими, оставляет влажные следы на коже, и видно, что хочет большего. Но не просит, не настаивает. Вместо этого убирает беспорядок и уходит в ванную, позволяя Цукишиме расслабиться и, наконец, спокойно заснуть без мыслей о Тендо.

***

«Я придумал. Давай ты разрешишь мне сделать пару снимков, и я оставлю тебя в покое, скажем, мм… до конца дня?»

Цукишима молча помешивает сахар в кофе, уставившись перед собой невидящим взглядом.

― Я не сталкер, ну, ― возмущается Тендо, улавливая его мысли, и усаживается напротив с дорогой камерой в руках.

Выход на короткую дистанцию происходит так внезапно, что Цукишима даже забывает, что хотел сделать с этим человеком не самые хорошие вещи. Его застают врасплох, он просто смотрит на Тендо, как на привидение. Тому, видимо, стало мало одной телепатии, раз впервые решил заявиться лично.

― Как ты…

― Просто ты… как бы описать, ну я не встречал еще таких людей. Здесь, по крайней мере, ― Тендо начинает болтать без остановки. ― Сначала по твоим размышлениям решил, что это какой-нибудь старикан-гений, хотя иногда у тебя проскальзывала такая наивная категоричность, что я терялся. А потом, когда ты оказался студентом, а не преподом, я, признаюсь, был очень заинтригован.

Тендо вертит в руках камеру, когда вдруг замолкает на секунду, смотрит на Цукишиму и хлопает себя по щеке.

― Нет, не самое удачное место для удара, ― отвечает он на его мысли, ― там мало нервных окончаний, мне будет просто очень неприятно. Лучше бить вот сюда…

К сожалению Цукишимы, он не успевает показать куда «сюда», потому что раздается крик Куроо.

― Эй ты!

Куроо движется к ним решительным шагом через всю столовую, и Тендо оборачивается, а потом с любопытством смотрит на Цукишиму.

― Он узнал меня! Это ты рассказал, как я выгляжу? Я польщен.

Тендо усмехается и кажется безобидным. Цукишима вряд ли сможет его ударить, ведь драться он не привык и никогда не любил. Зато Куроо может. Он уже в шаге от них, замахивается и… останавливается.

― О божечки-кошечки, ты меня напугал, привет, ― говорит Тендо ошалевшему неподвижному Куроо, пока сжатый кулак того медленно опускается к бедру.

― Кей, ― говорит Куроо, и сердце Цукишимы пропускает удар ― еще никогда прежде у него не было такой испуганной и беспомощной интонации. Тендо что-то с ним сделал.

― Ты… ― Цукишима смотрит на Тендо, и чувствует пробежавший по спине холодок и внезапную дрожь в руках.

Тендо спешит встать и спрятать камеру.

― Ладно, я ухожу. Прости, приятель, я просто не умею драться, ― он хлопает неподвижного Куроо по плечу и быстрым шагом покидает столовую.

Только после этого Куроо опускается на его место и ошарашенно смотрит на Цукишиму.

― Я не… он...

Видеть его растерянным оказывается еще хуже. После этого случая Тендо замолкает на неделю. Цукишима подозревает, что тому стыдно за проделанное с Куроо, но гонит эти мысли прочь.

***

Телепатия и ее возможности плохо изучены в сравнении с другими псионическими способностями вроде целительной силы Куроо. Потому все, что остается Цукишиме, ― это сумасшедшее количество теорий разных ученых и псевдо-ученых. И еще Тендо. Цукишима записывает все, на что он способен, и с каждым днем список кажется более пугающим.

«Эй, прости, что проделал это с твоим парнем. У меня вроде как фобия. И так лицом не вышел, прикинь, если бы мне его еще и разбили?».

― Твою ж мать! ― Цукишима подскакивает на месте, приковывая к себе внимание студентов и преподавателя ― он все еще не привык к появлениям Тендо.

«Хехе, долго меня не было, да? Мне просто очень скучно».

«Ты ведь не оставишь меня в покое?»

«Мне правда нечем заняться. Вернее, мне подогнали полароид, но он не работает, так что пока я тут пытаюсь все это починить, немного покопался в твоих мыслях, чтобы...»

Голос в голове замолкает, как будто его и не было. И так же внезапно опять появляется.

«Слушай, я не особо в курсе, но тут какой-то Ямагучи Тадаши мысленно так орет твое имя, что у меня начинается мигрень».

Цукишима напрягается. Не хватало втянуть в это еще одного человека. Хватит.

«Я думаю, тебе надо в больницу».

Хоть Тендо звучит серьезно, но Цукишима ему не верит и проверяет телефон, который оказывается разряженным. 

Он сам не знает почему решает довериться Тендо. Он срывается с места под возмущенный возглас преподавателя и надеется, что его просто разыграли.

Нет. Не разыграли. И в этот день он впервые благодарит Тендо.

***

«Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но я официально признан НЕ говнюком. Хотя эта твоя мысль мне всегда льстила!»

Цукишима с тихим «ох блядь» опускает голову на руки.

«Еще я решил, что неправильно появляться в твоей голове внезапно и без стука».

«Спустя три месяца ты, наконец, догадался. Какой замечательный прогресс, это просто успех», ― мысленно язвит Цукишима и решает отыскать наушники в сумке.

«ДА. Приношу свои извинения и заявляю, что отныне мое появление будет сопровождаться постепенно нарастающей музыкой! Ну, я постараюсь это делать, конечно. Сейчас проигрывателя под рукой нет, так что… туду-туду-тудутудутуду...» 

Цукишима надевает наушники и заглушает чужой трёп.

***

― Его нет? ― Куроо скидывает сумку на пол и закрывает за собой дверь.

Этот вопрос становится их главной прелюдией последнее время, что не может не забавлять.

― Нет, ― Цукишима закрывает ноутбук, решив отложить эссе до утра.

Он не успевает даже встать, как Куроо оказывается рядом, обнимает его и прижимает к себе. Губы скользят от плеча к шее, и кажется, что такого тепла не было целую вечность. Цукишима знает, что ему повезло, хоть никогда об этом не говорит. Хочется завернуться в эту нежность, подобную одеялу, как если бы оно защищало от монстров под кроватью. И от монстров в реальном мире.

Цукишима нетерпеливо тянет майку Куроо вверх, и тот усмехается, но прикосновение языка к коже вызывает у него дрожь. Слишком легко, потому что Куроо соскучился так же сильно, как и сам Цукишима. Они переплетают пальцы, прижимаются бедрами, трутся друг о друга.

Куроо чуть выгибается, когда Цукишима скользит языком по головке его члена, обводит ее и давит на щель кончиком.

― О боже…― шепчет он, и Цукишима усмехается сам себе, утыкаясь носом в блестящую от смазки чувствительную кожу.

Для обоих это становится самым приятным из всего случившегося за последние пару недель. Но Куроо надолго не хватает, он начинает толкаться в рот Цукишимы, скользить руками по его волосам, чуть прижимать затылок. И не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы понять его желание: «пожалуйста, не останавливайся».

Куроо мало одного раза. Это видно по горящим глазам, по перехваченной инициативе. Пальцы в смазке проходятся между ягодиц, и Цукишима выдыхает, чувствуя проникновение. Тело горит от нетерпения, Куроо не помогает, он намеренно дразнит, невзначай касаясь члена. Цукишима подается бедрами навстречу так, что Куроо приходится придержать его.

― Не торопись, ― смеется он и добавляет еще палец.

Цукишиме кажется, что он давно готов, промедление, как назойливый зуд под кожей, сводит с ума, но, когда Куроо медленно проникает в него, дыхание перехватывает. Они соединяются, будто так должно быть всегда, будто по отдельности они никто, два случайных кусочка мозаики без цели и души. Куроо целует его, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям, хоть Цукишиме это не нужно. Поцелуй выходит страстным, глубоким, Цукишима проводит пальцами по волосам Куроо и вниз по спине, сжимает его бедра, толкает в себя.

Внезапно все вокруг приобретает невероятно четкие очертания, как если бы на него надели очки. Он предвидит каждое следующее мгновение, знает, что будет, и как Куроо разорвет поцелуй, как начнет двигаться, он даже чувствует пульсацию и скольжение… Такое нельзя назвать дежа вю или предчувствием. Он просто знает, что случится. И вот Куроо отстраняется, приподнимается и начинает медленно раскачиваться, в этот самый момент Цукишима чувствует приятное и покалывающее дуновение ветра у затылка.

Он закрывает глаза ― что бы это ни было, сейчас оно не имеет значения, весь мир может подождать.

Позади никого, Цукишима прижат к кровати, но чувствует нежные объятия со спины, будто его желание завернуться в тепло чужого тела было услышано. Сознание играет с ним, одурманивает подобно запаху Куроо. Это ощущение хочется отпечатать на коже, сохранить в памяти. Удовольствие прокатывается волной по всему телу, совершенно по-новому отзывается в каждой клеточке, словно в первый раз. И это удивительно, потому что их первый раз был очень давно. Прикосновения к шее, ушам, соскам ― десятки и сотни прикосновений превращают все тело в эрогенную зону, и кажется, что Куроо шепчет что-то на ухо, движения шире и размашистее. Цукишима открывает рот, но вместо слов у него вырывается не то стон, не то всхлип. Куроо сразу везде: в нем, на нем, в его голове, Цукишима не знает, как такое возможно. Оргазм наступает не постепенно, а сносит в одно мгновение, как ураган, разбирает по кирпичику, ломает и не оставляет после себя ничего. Создается ощущение, что это никогда не прекратится. Цукишима захлебывается в несущем потоке, Куроо стонет рядом, но голос доносится словно через толщу воды.

Когда Цукишима приходит в себя, комната погружена во тьму, но благодаря полоске света, что просачивается с улицы через плотные шторы, он может различить рядом Куроо. Тот спит на животе, засунув руки под подушку, и Цукишима в очередной раз думает, как ему повезло. Неясно, ночь на улице или утро, но это не важно. Он закрывает глаза, находит тыльной стороной ладони открытый участок кожи Куроо и проводит костяшками. Приятно осознавать их близость. Остатки удовольствия растекаются по телу, и сквозь дремоту кажется, что он покачивается на слабых волнах, окутанный теплом, дрейфует в открытом море в полной безопасности. Ничего приятнее сегодняшней ночи с ним не случалось никогда.

***

― Минута или две… ― Куроо помешивает сахар в кофе, опираясь бедрами на столешницу. ― Я не помню.

Цукишима недоверчиво смотрит на него и усмехается. Он хочет пошутить, что в следующий раз обязательно поставит таймер, потому что никто не может кончать так долго. Они же не свиньи.

― Не смешно. Ты вообще отрубился, ― Куроо откладывает ложку и делает глоток. ― Я оказался так хорош, что ты и не ожидал, да?

― Заткнись, ― Цукишима не может сдержать улыбки, тянется за тостами и перекладывает их на тарелку.

Ему так хорошо, что он совсем забывает о поселившемся в его голове Тендо. Мысль о котором сразу портит настроение, потому что делиться этой ночью ни с кем не хочется. Но от Тендо ничего не спрячешь, он докопается, начнет комментировать…

Стук в дверь отрывает от размышлений, Куроо уверенно качает головой, усаживаясь на стул, и всем своим видом дает понять, что открывать придется Цукишиме.

― Доброе утро, ― на пороге стоит довольный Тендо с улыбкой чешира на губах. Он выглядит как сосед, зашедший с утра за сахаром: в спальных штанах на неестественно худых бедрах и растянутой белой майке, рыжие волосы растрепаны. С чашкой в руках Тендо игриво смотрит на него, и первая мысль Цукишимы ― хлопнуть дверью так, чтобы разбить его нос и этот дурацкий кусок белой керамики. ― Как спалось?

― Пошел к черту, ― Цукишима тянется к ручке, но Тендо опирается о раму плечом и свободной рукой придерживает дверь.

― Эй, зачем так грубо? Я тоже мог вести себя грубо, но ведь не стал же.

― Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

― Я здесь живу, ― Тендо фыркает, будто столь очевидные вещи не нуждаются в озвучке, ― переехал вот на днях, пришел поздороваться и… ― он вдруг ухмыляется, отчего все лицо приобретает хитрое лисье выражение, ― услышать «спасибо» за вчерашнее.

Цукишима умный, он отлично умеет собирать информацию, анализировать и складывать картинки из мелких деталей. Но ему требуется время, чтобы понять, о чем говорит этот засранец. Пока он сводит воедино детали, Тендо стоит молча, нагло улыбается и потягивает кофе из чашки.

― Что ты сделал? ― Цукишима уже знает, что он сделал, но его внутренний рационализм отказывался это принимать.

― Эй, зачем спрашиваешь, если только что понял? ― стереть бы с лица Тендо эту ухмылку. ― Я читаю твои мысли, забыл?

О таком не забудешь. Цукишима ничего на это не отвечает, прямо сейчас его и без того нелегкая жизнь становится в десятки раз сложнее.

― Ну не правда, не сложнее, ― отвечает Тендо. ― Зачем вообще все усложнять?

― Кей, что случилось? ― Куроо, видимо, надоело ждать, и он выходит к ним.

И замирает где-то позади, но Цукишима не оборачивается. Он не сводит глаз с Тендо, как будто играет в гляделки с самим дьяволом, а отвести взгляд равносильно потере души. Кто-то говорил, что у рыжих нет души. Потому он пришел забрать ее у Цукишимы.

― Здравствуй, Куро-о, ― Тендо пропевает это и чуть мотает головой из стороны в сторону. ― Понравилась ночка?

― Какого черта? ― Куроо делает несколько быстрых шагов и становится рядом с Цукишимой. ― Вали отсюда.

Тендо изображает удивление.

― Ого! Я думал, после вчерашнего вы будете рады меня видеть.

― Кей, что он несет? А то я слышу какое-то дерьмо, ― говорит Куроо, не отрывая взгляда от Тендо.

Цукишима справляется со своим оцепенением и закрывает дверь, несмотря на возмущение телепата.

― Он вчера вмешался в наш секс.

Секунду Куроо смотрит на него с недоумением, и вот уже он хохочет во весь голос. Хоть Тендо не врывается в его мысли, Цукишима чувствует, что он еще снаружи, поэтому, когда истерика Куроо переходит в тихий мат, снова открывает дверь. Тендо в самом деле еще там, пьет свой кофе как ни в чем не бывало, и Цукишима чувствует себя одураченным.

― Зачем ты это сделал?

― Ну, мне было скучно… и я хотел доставить вам удовольствие.

Если это так, то у него получилось. Но Цукишима все еще не знает, как на это реагировать. Когда личное и важное, которое он старательно хотел спрятать, исходило непосредственно от Тендо, это пугало и… льстило. Тот не является злодеем, хотя сложно думать иначе о человеке, который раз за разом лезет тебе в голову, вмешиваясь в твою жизнь и в твой секс.

Куроо, в отличие от Цукишимы, находится с ответом быстрее.

― Что еще ты умеешь? ― обращается он к Тендо, ощетинившись.

― Ох, ну много всего, ― тот изображает задумчивость.

― А левитировать можешь? ― спрашивает Куроо.

― Еще не пробовал. Слишком сложная физика для меня, ― отшучивается Тендо и пятится назад, когда Куроо хватает его за ворот майки и прижимает спиной к перилам балкона.

― Хочешь, я помогу?

― Куроо! ― Цукишима хватает его за плечо.

Он опасается, что Тендо применит свою пугающую силу, как в прошлый раз, когда превратил Куроо в послушную марионетку. Но этого не происходит. Тендо примирительно поднимает руки, в одной все еще зажата чашка, из которой выплескивается часть содержимого.

― Неужели не понравилось? ― интересуется он, смеясь.

Куроо скрипит зубами, пытаясь справиться с собой, и все же отпускает Тендо.

― «Спасибо, Сатори, ты был так крут», ― кривляется тот, отряхивая и поправляя майку. ― Конечно, ребята, обращайтесь.

Тон задиристый, но беззлобный ― Тендо это все забавляет. Еще бы, не может не забавлять.

― Больше не лезь к нам, ― шипит Куроо.

Тендо склоняет голову набок и вдруг смотрит на Цукишиму.

― Уверены? Я то я слышу сомнение, ― говорит он. ― Но как скажешь, друг мой, как скажешь. ― Тендо вздыхает и покачивается из стороны в сторону. ― Обещаю больше не вмешиваться.

Цукишима смотрит с недоверием, хоть еще раньше заметил, что Тендо держит свое слово.

― Но! ― тут же добавляет Тендо, ― пока вы сами не попросите великолепного меня. На коленях.

― Да пошел ты, ― ругается Куроо, отворачивается и кладет руку на плечо Цукишимы. ― Пойдем.

Цукишиме нечего добавить, он идет вслед за Куроо и прежде, чем закрыть дверь, слышит задорное:

― На коленях, слышите?

***

Цукишима теперь уверен, что Тендо следит за ним постоянно, но не знает причины. Он не верит, что дело в какой-то там симпатии. Как ни посмотри, Тендо не похож на одержимого сталкера. Прислушавшись к двери квартиры, можно понять, что у него никогда не затихает музыка, и он все реже достает Цукишиму. Когда они пересекаются на лестнице, Тендо всегда им подмигивает и двигается в такт неведомой музыке в своей в голове. Может, он и слушает что-то или кого-то. Если не знать, что Тендо Сатори телепат, можно решить, что он безумный шизофреник, и Цукишима невольно думает о всех больных, и сколько из них на самом деле слышали голоса в голове, принимая это за помешательство.

Куроо вскоре теряется среди книг и конспектов со своей подготовкой к экзаменам, так что Цукишима оставляет его в покое и занимается своими делами, проводит часы за чтением истории искусств или скетчами занятого учебой Куроо. Во время одного такого рисунка с ним случается то же, что и тогда ночью, ― прояснение, наведение резкости. Из-за очков внезапно больно смотреть, и он зажмуривается, ломая грифель карандаша о бумагу. Приходится снять и отложить их в сторону, и как только он это делает, то видит проскользнувший в щель листок, слышит стук в дверь и быстрые удаляющиеся шаги. На самом деле это еще не произошло, но вот-вот случится, он уверен. Ощущение как и тогда ― не дежа вю и не предчувствие. Цукишима встает, быстро идет к двери, чтобы убедится в собственной правоте, открывает и видит застывшего с поднятой рукой Тендо.

― Ого! ― Тендо вздрагивает от неожиданности и роняет кусок бумаги под ноги. ― Нельзя ж так людей пугать!

― Мог бы и услышать мое приближение, телепат, ― Цукишима ставит ударение на последнем слове.

― Как будто я только и делаю, что сижу у тебя в голове.

Хочется спросить, чем тогда он занимается все время, но Цукишима осекается, когда понимает, что зрение стало прежним, смазанным, как будто резкость снова убавили.

― Ой, ты посмотри, который час, мне пора!

Тендо пользуется его заминкой и уходит прочь широкими шагами, чуть ли не вприпрыжку, Цукишима не останавливает его. Вместо этого он поднимает листок и переворачивает.

Это кусок квадратной фотобумаги для полародида на котором изображены они с Куроо. Цукишима замирает, потому что помнит этот момент, но не знает, когда Тендо успел их сфотографировать. Куроо на кадре спиной к объективу, опирается на перила, в руке сигарета, Цукишима рядом, слушает его. Он действительно выглядит так, когда смотрит на Куроо? От внезапного смущения возникает желание порвать фотографию, чтобы об этом никто никогда не узнал. Тендо запечатлел этот момент и, честно, как можно ненавидеть человека, который настолько красиво видит мир?

***

Нарастающая музыка с темой из Санта-Барбары врывается в сосредоточенное сознание Цукишимы. Как хорошо, что он начинает привыкать к таким выходкам.

«Я на экзамене, Тендо, имей совесть».

«Помощь нужна?»

Цукишима предпочитает не отвечать на глупые вопросы и возвращается к заданиям.

«Я только что сдал последний экзамен, я умный и быстрый, прикинь?»

«Или просто прочитал ответы в чье-нибудь голове».

«Может быть. Но ты ведь все равно не узнаешь», ― Тендо смеется, и Цукишима недовольно морщится.

«Убавь громкость, будь добр».

«Долго ты еще? Я в столовку. Взять вам с Куроо чего-нибудь?» 

Цукишима снова не отвечает, потому что в принципе не видит причин обедать с Тендо. Он ставит галочку в очередном тестовом вопросе, когда слова вдруг расползаются по бумаге, как испуганные тараканы. 

...Лист с ответами ложится на преподавательский стол... итог ― девяносто восемь процентов из-за ошибки в девятом задании, но он все равно первый в списке результатов…

Цукишима откладывает очки и смотрит перед собой ― он еще только на половине теста, но возвращается к девятому номеру, стирает ластиком ответ и ставит другой. Неизвестно, как это повлияет на последствия, улучшит или ухудшит отметку. Но ничего не мешает ему проверить.

«Читер», ― фыркает Тендо.

***

― Провидец, значит? ― Куроо задумчиво трет висок.

Тендо падает на свободное место рядом с ним и ставит свой поднос, бесцеремонно отодвигая в сторону все, что мешает.

― Вау, а я думал, ты давно это понял, ― обращается он к Цукишиме, полностью игнориуя раздраженный взгляд Куроо. А еще Тендо, кажется, единственный, кто понимает, что происходит. ― Ты знаешь, что провидцы долго не живут? Ну или слепнут к тридцати. Может, к сорока.

Он бодро засовывает в рот сразу полбулки, и Цукишима озадаченно смотрит на эти крокодильи попытки заглотить добычу.

― Ты поэтому за мной увязался? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе будущее предсказал?

― О не, фпашиба, ― Тендо гигантским усилием проглатывает еду, ― я предпочитаю таро и старый добрый хрустальный шар. К тому же, это так не работает. Не уверен, что ты сможешь видеть все, что захочешь.

― А ты сам много знаешь, я смотрю, ― усмехается Куроо, ― и кто тебе разрешил сюда сесть?

― Мне никто не запрещал, это раз, и да, знаю побольше вас уж точно. Кстати, Тецу, не поможешь мне немного, у меня постоянная мигрень, уже и таблетки не помогают, ― на губах невинная ангельская улыбка.

Цукишима замечает перекошенное от фамильярного обращения лицо Куроо, вот-вот искры посыпятся от негодования ― точь-в-точь кот при виде обнаглевшего воробья, посмевшего украсть еду у него из-под носа.

― А еще чем тебе помочь? ― интересуется Куроо нарочито вежливым тоном.

Тендо оживляется и ввязывается в словесную перепалку с Куроо, а Цукишима размышляет, что перспектива недолгой жизни его совсем не прельщает, как и слепота. Может все это ложь, хоть стремительно падающее к двадцати годам зрение пугает. Он решает все тщательно проверить и изучить, прежде чем поддаваться панике.

Тендо, видимо, слышит его мысли, прерывается на середине фразы и смотрит на Цукишиму, затем расплывается в улыбке.

― Это всего лишь пара случаев. А у тебя может быть обычная миопия. Вот мы, телепаты, ― редкий вид, а дохнем пачками, ― заявляет он почему-то с гордостью.

Куроо понимающе хмыкает, но решает не комментировать. Цукишима смотрит перед собой и думает, что теперь делать с этой силой, как ею распоряжаться и нужна ли она ему в принципе.

***

Совсем скоро он предвидит что-то на самом деле важное. Мигалки под окнами, мешок для тела и скорые шаги медиков за дверью квартиры становятся альтернативной реальностью. Вместо нее: вырванный с внутренностями замок, Тендо в конвульсиях на полу и склонившийся над ним Куроо. Так Цукишима узнает о действительности, в которой приходится жить Тендо, не способному закрываться от чужих мыслей и вынужденному слушать их беспрерывно, как неисправное радио со всеми волнами сразу. Так что, когда Куроо забирает его боль, оба проваливаются в сон на весь день, за который Цукишима успевает убрать беспорядок, починить дверь, вздремнуть и приготовить завтрак. Он старается не думать, кто из них троих больше друг в друге нуждается.

Утром Цукишима ловит себя на мысли, что уже которую минуту смотрит на порозовевшего Тендо, уплетающего омлет за обе щеки, и отворачивается.

«Спасибо за беспокойство», ― говорит тот мысленно со свойственным ему задором, пока занят рот, и Цукишима смеется с самой ситуации.

― То есть меня в разговор посвящать не обязательно? ― без всякой обиды уточняет Куроо, сообразив, что что-то было сказано телепатически, а его оставили за бортом.

«Ого, впервые вижу, как ты смеешься!» ― Тендо игнорирует Куроо, наблюдая за смехом Цукишимы. Тот закатывает глаза и ничего не отвечает.

― Так, ну хватит, ― Куроо легко пинает Тендо под столом. ― Прожуй и говори вслух.

― Эй! ― возмущается Тендо, справившись с очередным куском. ― Вот погоди, скоро я научусь справляться с этой фигней и стану таким опасным, что никто не посмеет меня пинать.

Цукишима думает, что Тендо и без того уже способен на многое. Они не обсуждают происшествие, и вполне возможно, скоро вообще его забудут. Но этот случай их сближает.

Куроо хмыкает:

― Конечно, «Великолепный Сатори», уже падаю перед тобой на колени.

Тендо выглядит таким довольным и польщенным и полностью игнорирует сарказм в тоне. В воздухе повисает невысказанная благодарность.

***

Но когда Куроо стоит перед Тендо на коленях, Цукишима не знает, куда деть руки, глаза, и вообще кажется, что это происходит не с ним. Если так Куроо смотрится, когда делает минет Цукишиме, то он готов любоваться этим вечно. Или найти дурацкий полароид Тендо и сделать снимок. Конечно, он так никогда не поступит.

Еще минуту назад, прежде, чем опуститься на пол, Куроо выглядел как человек, только что открывший в себе существование кинков, о наличии которых раньше даже не подозревал. И вот уже он принимает в себе эту сторону, как принимает в рот пальцы Тендо. Целует каждый, лижет.

В сексе Куроо гораздо раскрепощеннее самого Цукишимы, и это возбуждает. Как и неровное дыхание Тендо, его власть над Куроо, и сам Цукишима почти не против сдаться в добровольное рабство на вечер.

«Правда?» ― подслушивает его мысли Тендо.

― Нет.

«Как скажешь», ― Тендо запрокидывает голову и притягивает Куроо за волосы к своим бедрам.

Тело Цукишимы прошибает молнией, он чувствует прикосновение чужого языка к паху и слабость в ногах ― ощущения Тендо.

«Спасибо, что поделился», ― думает он, уверенный, что Тендо прочтет и это, несмотря на экстаз.

Цукишима касается пальцами затылка Куроо и медленно ведет по спине вниз, считает каждый позвонок, опускается рядом на колени и прижимается к нему грудью. Слышит стон Тендо и то, как содрогается Куроо, которому позволяют чувствовать все, что он сам делает с чужим телом. Своеобразная извращенная награда...

От этой ночи потом останутся лишь обрывки воспоминаний: как Куроо толкает Цукишиму на кровать и целует, на его губах чувствуется вкус Тендо. Это странно, ведь он еще не должен этого знать. Поцелуй долгий и глубокий, вызывает дрожь и стоны. А может, дело в языке Тендо, скользящему по уху, пока его ладонь сжимает их с Куроо члены. Он не знает, он потерялся в сплетении тел...

...Или как выгибается Тендо от движений Куроо, обхватывает губами член Цукишимы. Вибрации от его стонов удовольствием расходятся по всему телу. Цукишима сжимает руками изголовье кровати, изо всех сил старается удержаться на коленях, чтобы не упасть Тендо на лицо. И чувствует ладони Куроо на бедрах, прикосновения языка между ягодиц, которые проникают глубже, с каждым следующим толчком в Тендо, но Цукишима не уверен, это его собственные ощущения или чьи-либо еще...

Он помнит силуэт Куроо с сигаретой у окна и фиолетово-синее рассветное небо, помнит растрепанные рыжие волосы на подушке и теплое дыхание на плече.

Цукишима боится себе признаться, что ему очень хорошо, и только телепат вроде Тендо догадался бы, насколько.

Утром Цукишима как обычно заваривает кофе и слушает жалобы Куроо, которому не нашлось места на кровати и пришлось спать на полу. Тендо успевает выхватить у него остатки джема и оказывается послан в магазин и не только.

Они не замечают, как Тендо просачивается между ними, поселяется в квартире и на задворках сознания. Они впускают его, будто это само собой разумеющееся, и Цукишима уверен, что все правильно. Так было с Куроо, так происходит и сейчас.

«О-оу, это мило», ― звучит растроганный голос Тендо. Он уже выскочил за джемом, но все еще слышит их.

Цукишима смотрит на Куроо, прячет улыбку за чашкой и думает:

«Да иди ты».


End file.
